Demon Revival Saga: Wings of Love
by StellaMagic
Summary: The J-Teens head to Holland to find Xiao Fung's chi. The Goblins hit Colleen with a love spell to distract the team, and she falls for the most unlikely person: Hsi Wu, and he takes advantage by treating her as a servant. Can the team snap her out of it?
1. Chapter 1

**Ch. 1: Hsi Wu's Girl Trouble**

At Magus High, Colleen and her friends were getting their books while Hsi Wu is trying to ask out two cheerleaders. The school is getting ready for the Annual Homecoming Dance.

"Hello, Ladies," he said with overconfidence, "The Dance is this Saturday, and I want to know if you two would like to accompany me."

"Dream on, Seymour," the cheerleaders sneered as they walked away.

The teens were watching with embarrassment and pity.

"Colleen, the Bat Dudes at it again," Ice said.

"I know," Colleen said, "He asked out every single girl in the school, except for Stacey. He skipped her on purpose."

"He's not asking her out?" Drago asked.

"Hsi Wu doesn't consider her worthy of him," Cody said.

"Bat boy is not as dumb as he looks," Ice smiled.

Drago suddenly had a vision of the next demon chi, and it's the power of Xiao Fung, the Wind Demon. He sees his uncle and the fan that contains his chi; then, he sees windmills and tulips.

"Guys, I just sense the power of my Uncle Xiao Fung!" Drago told.

"Where, Drago?" Colleen asked as she dropped her book.

"It looked like wind mills and tulips," Drago replied.

"The Chi must be in Holland," Chrissie said, ""We better hurry. There's only three demon chi powers left."

"I'll get Hsi Wu," Colleen sighed in disbelief.

While the rest of the team hurried out of school, Colleen went to get Hsi Wu just as he walked toward her in despair.

"No luck finding a date for the dance?" Colleen asked the obvious.

"No," he said depressingly.

Then, he developed a fox-like smile while he looked at Colleen.

"Uh, Colleen…" he tried to ask.

"I know what you're going to ask, and you're too late," Colleen explained, "Drago and I agreed to go together."

"Drago?" he exclaimed, "You two are actually dating?"

"No! We're just going as friends. Anyway, Drago detected the power of Xiao Fung. Come on!"

She grabs Hsi Wu as they both ran to the nearest portal.

"It seemed easier having women wait on me hand and foot during ancient times," Hsi Wu complained, "I wish I had at least one female falling for me."


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2: Prepare for Love**

In the saloon in the ruins of San Fran, Baldro is reading an old scroll while mixing different colored potions in a cauldron. He was just sprinkling the final ingredient when Froggo came in to check on him. After Baldro puts it in, a puff of smoke appears over the cauldron.

"It's finally finished," Baldro said ecstatically.

"What are you whipping up, Baldro?" Froggo asked while raising a brow.

"Do you remember that love potion we used to distract soldiers during our war in Ireland?" Baldro explained, "I remaking it for the J-Teens. Once they are infected with this potion, they will be too distracted with their romantic drama to collect the rest of the demon chi."

"Brilliant, Baldro," Froggo said, "It's vital we get the rest of the chi now. Once the demons are reborn, they will be unhappy with how we turned them to dust. So unhappy, they'll turn us into smoldering husks.

Froggo's statement reminded Baldro of the order Tchangzu gave.

"Speaking of which, Sire, we are to meet someone at the next chi location."

"Who?"

"An old friend who I hope is in a very forgiving mood by the time we get there."

Baldro gulped knowing he will face an angry Tchangzu along with his fellow goblins.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch. 3: Sibling Squabble**

The J-Teens made it to Avalon and into the Main Corridors. Hsi Wu is still distraught as he and Drago got out of human form. Xua Wing is standing next to the portal to Holland.

"Xua Wing, the power of Xiao Fung has been revealed," Colleen informed.

"I know," Xua Wing said, "This portal will take you to Northern Holland.

"Okay," Hsi Wu said while downtrodden.

"What's the matter with Hsi Wu?" Xua Wing asked.

"He asked every girl in Magus High except Stacey to the dance," Cody explained, "And all of them said no."

"I don't get why girls of this era would turn me down," Hsi Wu complained, "I'm always the cute one of the family."

"I'll help you with that dilemma of yours once you get the demon chi," Xua Wing promised.

All of the teens, except for Colleen, went through the portal. Colleen noticed that some of the other demons haven't arrived yet.

"Xua Wing, where are your kids?" Colleen asked.

"They said something about payback," he replied.

Suddenly, there was a crashing sound coming from Xua Wing's magic chamber. Colleen and Xua Wing ran to see what's going on.

In his magic chamber, Dai Gui and Bai Tsa were laughing at Tchangzu while he's covered in mud and stands next to a pail. He got so mad; he started striking his brother and sister with chair. He not only made his two siblings run around in fear but damaged the chamber as well as he broke the table and magic lab set, destroyed a few shelves, and got mud all over the place. Xua Wing and Colleen burst right in, and Xua Wing became both shocked and furious to his chambers in shambles.

"Thchangzu! What is the meaning of this?" he yelled.

"It's entirely Bai Tsa and Dai Gui's fault!" Tchang Zu defended himself, "Those two dropped a pail of mud on me."

"Consider it payback for centuries of always bullying us,: Dai Gui commented.

"Not to mention for calling Drago a trog," Bai Tsa snickered.

Tchang Zu angrily growled.

"That's enough, You Three!" Xua Wing shouted, "You are gonna spend the rest of the day cleaning up this mess."

Xua Wing magically made mops, pails of soapy water, brooms, and scrub brushes appear.

"But those two started it!" Tchangzu said as he pointed at his two sibs.

"Those are my final words, Tchangzu!"

Xua Wing and Colleen left the room as they began to clean up.

"Forget "Ron & Kate Have 8", "she mumbled, "This is "Xua Wing Has 8."

Tchangzu angrily moaned as he mopped the floor.

"By the time I'm through, Father," he mumbled to himself, "You'll never give me orders again."


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch. 4: Battle for the Wind Power**

The J-Teens arrive in Holland. Colleen was the last out of the portal.

"Where've you been, Girl?" Ice asked.

"Just helping Xua Wing with a little family drama back on Avalon," Colleen replied.

They are in front of a bunch of windmills and fields of tulips. Drago sensed where the chi is. He points to the first windmill in front.

"The fan's in the windmill," Drago said.

They run to the mill, while the Goblins were hiding in a nearby field of flowers. Unfortunately, Illry is allergic.

"AH-CHOO!" he screamed as he sneezed, "You never said it would be full of flowers. Ah-choo! "

"Do you have the love spell ready, Baldro?" Froggo asked.

"Right here, Your Majesty," Baldro said as he showed him the jar of potion.

The J-Teens are now inside the mill, where corn is being grounded by the gears that move from the wind power. The see the fan up top near the center of the mill fans outside.

"It must be used as a decoration when they built this mill," Colleen stated.

Baldro suddenly appears and grabs Colleen from behind as she screams.

"Baldro!" Drago shouted.

"Nice to see you, J-Teens," Froggo sneered, "We have a new spell for you."

Colleen elbows Baldro hard enough to make him let her go and hold his stomach.

"You guys hold him off," Ice said, "Chrissie and I will get the fan."

"Illry! Mumps! Stop them!" Froggo commanded.

Illry and Mumps chase after the two, but Ice helps Chrissie up on one of the moving gears and climbed on himself.

"Going up," Chrissie remarked as they both go up the gear.

The two jumped onto another gear that takes them straight up.

Meanwhile, Cody and Hsi Wu were taking on Baldro as Colleen and Drago take on Froggo. Froggo tried to throw the first punch, but Colleen blocked and spin-kicked him in the abdomen, making him bend over in pain. Drago kicks him in the rump, and swipes him, with his tail, making him trip and bang his head on the floor.

"And people wonder why I send my henchmen to fight for me," he mumbled while in a daze.

Cody and Baldro were grappling each other as he tried to make Cody kneel on one knee and pin him down. Hsi Wu grabs him by the talons and lifts him up in the air.

"I'm in a bad mood today, Baldro," he growled, "So I'm taking it out on you."

His Wu dropped Baldro into the vat of creamed and grounded corn below, covering Baldro in the stuff.

Ice and Chrissie hopped of the gear and onto the platform where the fan is. Chrissie grabbed the fan, and she and Ice were about to make a run for it when Mumps and illry grabbed Ice and lean him over the edge of the platform.

"Hand over the fan, or your boyfriend here will leave a smear on the floor below," Mumps threatened her.

"No!" Chrissie refused.

"Suit yourself," Illry said as he and Mumps drop Ice.

Chrissie waved her arms and used her air power to lift him back on the platform. Mumps and Illry were flabbergasted.

"Girl's the Sorceress of Air, d'uh," Ice reminded them.

Chrissie blew the two off the platform and into the same vat Baldro is in. Then, she uses it to lay herself and Ice back on the floor gently with the fan in hand.

"Good job, you two," Drago said as he high-fived Ice.

"You may have the Wind Demon Chi, but I have a spell that will keep your hand full," Froggo said as he took out the jar of love potion and let out a red vapor that floats toward the teens.

"Duck and Cover, Peeps!" Ice said as he and the others dove onto the floor.

Colleen was unable to duck down in time. The vapor hit her, making her kneel down and hold her head while in a haze.

"Colleen!" Drago shouted in worry.

Colleen moaned as Hsi Wu landed in front of her and helped her up.

"Colleen, are you okay?" he asked with concern.

Colleen slowly opened her eyes and saw him. Suddenly, she is overcome with a feeling of passion as she looks at Hsi Wu with hearts in her eyes.

"Colleen?" he said while raising an eyebrow.

Colleen grabs Hsi Wu by the shoulders and kisses him on the lips. The rest of the team, especially Drago, are shocked to see this sight.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch. 5: Xiao Fung's Return**

Colleen continues to kiss His Wu as Drago lifts Froggo by the shirt furiously.

"What did you do to her, You Royal Pain-in-the-Neck?" Drago yelled in a rage.

"Why I merely hit the young maiden with a love spell," Froggo ragged, "It seems your uncle is the first man she saw."

"Whoa! Did you say "love spell"?" Hsi Wu asked as he pushed her away for a minute.

Colleen wraps her arms around his waist and cuddled him, making him relaxed and happy.

"Actually, it might e a good thing," he said gleefully as the team glared at him.

"Release her from the spell now!" Drago demanded.

"Sorry, Dragon Boy, but I never made the antidote," the prince bragged more.

He took out the vanishing potion, poured it on the floor, and made him and his corn covered henchmen disappear.

"Gone again," Ice said in frustration.

"Never mind them," Drago said, "We have bigger problems, like curing Colleen and my Uncle Xiao Fung's revival."

The J-Teens arrive back on Avalon in the Main Hall, where Xua Wing and Bai Tsa are waiting. Xua Wing is pacing around angrily.

"What's wrong with Xua Wing?" Cody asked Bai Tsa

"Tchang Zu tricked Dai Gui into doing all of his chores again by saying father would be proud of him if he does the most chores," Bai Tsa informed.

"That boy is in serious trouble when he gets back," Xua Wing said gruffly.

"Dude sounds like my sister," Ice mumbled.

"Did you kids get the fan?" Xua Wing asked.

"That's the good news, Grandfather," Drago explained, "The bad news is that the Goblins hit Colleen with some kind of love spell, and she's fallen for Hsi Wu."

"Uh-oh," Bai Tsa and Xua Wing both said.

"Can you guys cure her?" Chrissie asked.

"We will summon Daolon and Chan to help her right away," Bai Tsa promised, "but first, we must revive my brother."

They all turn and see Colleen giving Hsi Wu a manicure with a nail file.

"And after you file my claw, you can use the Dark Rose nail polish Sam gave you," Hsi Wu commanded.

"Anything for you, Sweetie-wu," Colleen said in a flirtatious manner.

They all moaned and flared.

In the Revival Chamber, Drago channels the power from the fan and into Xiao Fung's egg. Xiao Fung began moving around in the egg, when all of a sudden; he burst out of the egg and stretched his arms.

"Welcome back, Uncle Xiao Fung," Drago greeted him.

"Nice to see you again, Nephew," Xiao Fung said as he hugs Drago.

"Do you think you can help with a problem I have.

Drago spent the next few minutes telling Xiao Fung his Colleen and her current situation.

"You friend falling for Drago is not good," Xiao Fung said, "If I know our younger brother, he will take full advantage of her current state and make her a slave."

"Meanwhile, Tchang Zu disappeared, and Grandfather is getting mad," Drago said.

"I'm not surprised. He and Father never got along since the Day of the Zodiac anointment. Where did Tchang Zu go anyway?"

"Who knows?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch. 6: Tchang Zu's Upcoming Betrayal**

Meanwhile, back in Holland, Froggo, Illry and Mumps watch as Baldro paces nervously.

"So where is this old friend you've mentioned, Baldro?" Froggo asked impatiently.

"He'll arrive any minute now, Your Highness," Baldro said in a nervous tone, "And hopefully in a better mood."

Suddenly, a portal opens in front of them. Stepping out of the portal is Tchang Zu. This left Froggo scared and confused.

"Tchang Zu is the old friend?" Froggo screamed.

Mumps and Illry hold onto each other in fear while their mouths are opened.

"He's the ine who gave us the Medusa Medallion," Baldro explained, "He contacted us after we awoke from our hibernation pods, and he said he would provide us the means to release you and the army if we took out his brothers and sisters."

"But once we got the medallion, we decided to pull a last minute double-cross and turned him to stone as well," Illry finished.

"It was all for you, Sir," Mumps said.

Froggo gulped and giggled sheepishly as he kneeled to Tchang Zu.

"Forgive me for what my idiot henchmen have, Y-Your Th-thunderness," Froggo begged.

Tchang Zu grabs him by the shirt and lifts him up.

"Never mind that," he said harshly, "I'm here to talk business with you and your "subjects."

"What kind of business?"

"We want the same thing: to rule Avalon and enslave the human race. I can provide the means for you to take down the J-Teens if you promise to destroy my brothers, sisters, and my father. When I'm done, you will be the most powerful beings of realms."

Froggo became intrigued by his offer.

"I'd say I'm all ears," he said as he smiled deviously.

Mumps, Baldro, and Illry look at each other with nervous glances.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch. 7: Hsi Wu's Love Slave**

Tchang Zu made it back to the Main Hall through the portal. He snuck around to make sure his family, especially his father, didn't see him. Suddenly, a familiar voice shouted his name from behind.

"Hi, Tchang Zu!" yelled the voice.

A startled Tchang Zu turns around and sees a snug Hsi Wu and a lovestruck Colleen.

"What do you want, You Flying Pest?" he gruffly asked.

"Father knows you tricked Dai Gui into doing your chores again, and I want to watch him kick your sorry, blue buttocks," he mocked as he showed him his tail.

Tchang Zu angrily charged to them.

"Now, Honey!" he commanded.

Colleen collects the dripping water and forms a whip. She uses it to tie Tchang Zu's feet and trips him. Tchang Zu fell to the floor, hitting his head and seeing stars.

"This is great!" Hsi Wu giggled ecstatically, "I finally have a woman servant devoted to me. This is like old times. I have plans for you, my dearest Colleen."

Tchang Zu drums his fingers while looking at them.

"That bat is up to something, and it's not the sky this time," he said cynically.

Hsi Wu made Colleen do dozens of tasks while she's under the love spell. First, he made her do the dishes in the kitchen. Then, he made her sweep the entire Royal Hall. Colleen even did shoulder and wing massages on him. Hsi Wu even made her cook his favorite meals. As Hsi Wu made her do all this work, Drago watched and clutched his fingers angrily.

While this is going on, Uncle and Daolon Wong were in the library researching an antidote. Uncle suddenly found what they are looking for.

"Ah-chaa!" Uncle screamed.

"What is it?" Wong asked.

"I found the love potion Froggo used. We can develop an antidote from there."

Suddenly, they heard a loud roar. Ice came into the library with some bad news.

"Tell me you Wizard Dudes found the antidote!" Ice said with a scared look.

"What's going on?" Wong asked, "What was that noise?"

"The sound of one Dragon boy angry! Colleen called off their dance date!"

"She's taking Hsi Wu to the Homecoming Dance?" Uncle asked.

"Worse! She and the Bat-Dud are getting married!" Ice said.

"Aiyaa!"

"They are already discussing their wedding plans."

"We better make that antidote right away before Colleen becomes his chief wife," Wong said.

"Or worse: Before Drago charbroils his uncle!" Uncle yelled.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ch. 8: Drago Burned Up**

In the courtyard, Hsi Wu and Colleen were discussing their wedding plans.

"I'm so excited that we're getting married," Colleen ecstatically said.

"Shall we see Niagara Falls, my Pet?" Hsi Wu said while rubbing his hands.

Colleen meowed for him like a cat.

"I just need to go and see if your dinner's ready," Colleen said as she left for the kitchen.

"This is perfect," Hsi Wu muttered to himself, "I'll have a permanent servant and wife once Colleen and I tie the knot. This could be the start of my new harem."

"Start of your what?" Drago yelled as he came into the courtyard.

Hsi Wu quickly turned and saw Drago behind him, looking steamed.

"Drago, is something wrong?" he said with a nervous grin, "Is this about Colleen not going with you to the dance?"

"No! This is about you taking advantage of her while she's under a spell!" he yelled angrily, "You've been using her as a servant for the past two days! Now you want to turn her into a harem girl!"

"I plan on making her my chief wife."

Drago gritted his teeth and growled. Then he took a deep breath and unleashed his dragon fire onto his uncle. Hsi Wu luckily dodged it. He hid behind the fountain shaking like a leaf.

"Drago, lets cool down and talk about this!" he tried to reason him.

Drago already threw fireballs while trying to draw him out. Colleen came with a food tray full of slimy, green slugs while wearing an apron when she saw what Drago is doing and gasped. She waves her hands to make the water in the fountain float over Drago and splash it over him, Hsi Wu, and the courtyard.

"Drago!" Colleen screamed.

"Colleen?" Drago said with his eyes wide in fear.

"What were you doing to my Sweetie-wu?"

"Colleen, he's not your Sweetie-wu. Last week, you said he's the rotten little brother you hope to never have. You only like because Froggo hit you with a love spell."

"This potion is making me see Hsi Wu in a new light!"

Colleen grabs Drago by the shirt and angrily lifts her right fist, ready to hit him When Uncle, Wong, and Ice ran into the courtyard.

"Colleen, stop! You're not yourself!" Ice cried.

"Quickly! Open the vile and blow!" Uncle told Wong.

Wong quickly opened the vile and blew brown vapors at Colleen, making her let go of Drago. She got down on her knees and held her head.

"Colleen!" Hsi Wu called as he ran to her and held her.

"I'm okay," Colleen said as she got up.

"I'm so glad. Give your Sweetie-wu a big smoochie so he can make it all better."

Colleen opened her eyes wide open to what he said and got angry.

"What did you say?" she yelled while tightening her fists.

Hsi Wu got nervous as she grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Okay, Colleen!" he said nervously, "W-w-we can take our relationship slow."

Colleen threw him to the wall, leaving Hsi Wu hurt and dazed after making an impression on the wall.

"She's back to normal," Drago and Uncle both say.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ch. 9: Hsi Wu's Date with Punishment**

Hsi Wu is now in the throne room, getting reprimanded by his father, siblings, and the J-Teens.

"Hsi Wu, I can't tell you how disappointed I am with your recent behavior," Xua Wing lectured, "You took advantage of Colleen's mental state and treated her like a slave."

"Tchang Zu made me do it," Hsi Wu panicky blamed him.

Tchang Zu growled and glared angrily.

"Not to mention that you made her call off her dance date with Drago, and therefore, humiliated him," Cody lectured, "Is that any way to treat your own nephew?"

"Uh…maybe we can work something out," Hsi Wu offered.

"Don't worry, Little Brother," Tso Lan assured him, "We found the perfect date for you."

"Really? Who?" he asked excitedly.

"The one girl, who hasn't found anyone to take her yet," Bai Tsa said as she smile smugly.

Hsi Wu became flabbergasted when he realized who they are talking about.

"Not her! Anyone but her! Please! Not that horrible harpy!" he cried as he begged.

"I still say what you Demon dudes are doin' is way harsh," Ice stated.

"They are pairing Hsi Wu up with a harpy?" Xiao Fung asked curiously.

"Worse than a harpy, Frog-Man," Ice said, "It's my sis."

Saturday night came and it is the night of the Homecoming Dance. Lights were flashing and music is being played as Colleen and her friends walked in wearing formal wear. She finally went with Drago to the dance wearing a pink gown while Drago wore a tux; Ice went with Chrissie as she came in wearing a blue dress; and Cody went with the red-headed cheerleader Hsi Wu tried to ask out. Hsi Wu, however, went with Stacey, who is wearing a red designer dress as both of them don't look happy. Stacey is already nagging.

"You better not hold my hand, or I will break yours in three places!" she nagged, "Also, I expect you to get me a fruit cocktail since makes my skin look radiant! Would it kill just to smile a little? Are you listening to me, Seymour?"

Hsi Wu cringed as he frustratingly pulled his hair. Ice enjoyed the show.

"And Stace wonders why none of the guys want to take her," he said smugly.


End file.
